poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benson Dunwoody
Benson is a anthropomorphic gumball machine from Regular Show. He is the manager of the local park, and the boss of Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, and Skips. Benson is very short tempered, but when he's not at work, he is very calm and always laid back. Trivia *He will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Regular Show. *Benson will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their Friends in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Regular Show. *Benson will meet Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, Benson is one of Ryan's friends even though he is grumpy from time to time. *Benson will meet Ben 10 and his team in Ben 10's Adventures of Regular Show. *He will meet the Bubble Guppies in Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Regular Show. *He is voiced by Sam Marin. *He will meet the Disney Junior Gang in The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Regular Show. *In DC Super Hero Girls' Adventure Series, Benson is one of the heroes. *In Noah's Adventures series, Benson is one of Noah's Villains Working for Dark Pooh all beacuse Benson Blows Noah's cover *In Talents Inc He Was trying to Destroy the company but got exposed. Gallery Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Grumpy characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Angry characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Regular Show Characters Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Male Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Drummers Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Managers Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors' Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Grumpy Characters Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Mal's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Ryantransformer017) Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Characters voiced by Sam Marin Category:Varian's Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Regular Show Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Big Good Category:Singing Heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot